


The Trees Speak

by DerpyDev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDev/pseuds/DerpyDev
Summary: But only if you listen.





	The Trees Speak

I'm fucking sick of people.

Humans just go wherever they want and do whatever they want. Do they ever ask for permission? No. Do they ever listen? Hell no. Do they go around, pissing on the desires of others and taking everything within reach? Absolutely. Humans do so many despicable things. Not like the trees. The trees know how to ask. They know  respect.

Just last April, do you know what I saw down by the mall? They were cutting down the old tree that stood there. It was older than I am. Older than my dad - no, his dad. It was older than the damn town! And those fucking humans were cutting it down. And that was when I first stopped to listen. That's when I heard it screaming.

I listened more the following days. I heard mourning. Crying. Some were talking about the lost tree. They were sharing memories of their fallen friend.

"Remember when that human accidentally shot him?"

"Oh yeah, those were good times. He was so forgiving of it too. Pretty sure that bullet grew into him."

"Damn humans. They never listen to us."

"If only they listened."

But I listened. And after that, I only listened more. I heard more conversations, and it seemed that humans were the only things on their mind. Another tree chopped down here. A factory that choked them there. And I heard their rage burn brighter than the fastest of man's furnaces.

Finally, I tried telling my parents and sister. They all acted concerned. Like  I was the crazy one. The one who wouldn't listen. But they were the real madmen! They always fucking were, but I never saw! They never listened. Not once. Not when I yelled back at them. Not when I told them what the trees would do to those who didn't listen. Not when they called the cops. Because in the end, they were fucking humans, through and through.

According to that damn judge, I had to have legal supervision. They gave me a bitch of a therapist. They gave me a spare room in my parents' house to sleep in. They gave me a magic pill and they said it would make it all better. But when I went to take one the first time, I heard voices come from the trees. And I listened.

"You won't be able to hear us anymore!"

"Stop it!"

"You're smarter than this!"

"You're the first one to listen!"

I listened, and I knew I had no choice. I threw the pills into the toilet and flushed. I went and told my family that I took it, that I was finally free from the voices. But I still listened. Through the lies, I heard the truths of the Forest.

Because that's the problem with fucking humans!  None of them listen. Did the teachers listen when I was beaten by the other children? No! Did the police listen when the neighbor's dog bit me? No! Did Mom listen when Dad... when he...

No. No she didn't. She just told me that I was lying. That it was for their  damnable attention.

Just last night, I heard the trees again, in the middle of the night. Their voices led me through the halls of our broken home. Down the staircase. And straight to the bottom of the basement. They led me to a safe in the corner of the room, and they told me the combination. And inside the case, I found it. The answer to the unsolvable problem.

"We trust nobody but you."

"You're the only human who listens."

"The time of peace is over."

"Please, wonderful human, listen to our request."

No humans listen. Not once in history has one done that simple fucking action. But I listen.

I am the Listener. And I will teach humanity to listen, just as I learned to.

I'll teach them all.

One bullet at a time.


End file.
